foryourentertainmentfyefandomcom-20200215-history
The Brady Bunch
The Brady Bunch in the White House is a 2002 TV movie. It is the second sequel to the The Brady Bunch Movie (1995), following A Very Brady Sequel (1996). It was directed by Neal Israel and written by Lloyd J. Schwartz and Hope Juber, based upon characters originally developed by Sherwood Schwartz for the 1970s television series The Brady Bunch. It was produced by Paramount Television for the Fox television network and first aired in November 2002 on TV, and Kindergarten Cop is a 1990 American comedy thriller film directed by Ivan Reitman and starring Arnold Schwarzenegger as John Kimble, a tough police detective, who must go undercover as a kindergarten teacher to catch drug dealer Cullen Crisp (Richard Tyson), before Crisp can get to his ex-wife and son, while along the way he discovers his passion for teaching. Pamela Reed plays his partner Phoebe O'Hara, and Penelope Ann Miller plays Joyce, the teacher who becomes Kimble's love interest. The original music score was composed by Randy Edelman. Schwarzenegger received a salary of $12 million for the film. Plot The film begins with Bobby finding a winning lottery ticket, that Mike (Bobby's Father) insists must be returned to its rightful owner. Mike invites people over to his house to determine the rightful owner by posting an add in the newspaper stating "lost & found winning lottery ticket for 67 million dollars." Naturally many people showed up but the original owner had wrote something on the back of the ticket giving Mr. Brady a way to tell who was telling the truth. With no one being able to come up with the phrase written, Mr. Brady starts to think of another way, and just as he says he doesn't know what to do, a local female news caster walks in, and Mr. Brady sees it as a way to reach more people. Multiple cut scenes ensue showing stations talking about the Bradys trying to find the original owner, while also showing a broadcast talking about the vice president resigning to work for the company Fox, where he'll make six times the amount he was making, in the background it shows the actual owner walking to his death by execution -this is implied by the man being in chains, escorted by law enforcement dressed people, and a clergy man speaking to him, while the man shouts, "Wait, I'm the real owner, I'm rich, take your hands off me." With not being able to find the original owner Mr. Brady donates the money to "homeless architects and their families", which garners the attention of the president. The president then invites him to a press conference where the president is asked about his dealings with an oil drilling company abusing the environment, the president responds by saying he has never heard of the company, has not dealt with them, nor has he been to the site, where he then states, "This is the truth or I shall resign my presidency." The press then goes on to ask if he has picked a new running mate for the upcoming election, and with the light of ongoing scandals can he find a honest man of high integrity. Carol, Mike Brady's wife, shouts out why not Mike, where then the press shouts, "Yeah, why not Mike," and the president says, "Why not Mike Brady." It then cuts to a news station stating that the incumbent president and Mike Brady have won the election -with Mike Brady the vice president- due to boy scouts, disco music lovers, and polyester enthusiasts. The next scene in which the incumbent president and Mike are to be sworn in, a confidential document folder is passed to the incumbent president. The folder contains a picture of the incumbent president at the drilling site, with -what is inferred- the oil company's top executives, the president remembering his promise then walks out before being sworn in, thereby making Mike Brady president. After years of pursuing drug dealer Cullen Crisp (Richard Tyson), Los Angeles Police Detective John Kimble (Arnold Schwarzenegger) has him on a murder charge after Crisp shot and killed an informant who had given him information regarding the whereabouts of his ex-wife, Rachel Myatt Crisp, and his son Cullen Jr. However, the only witness, a drug-addicted girl named Cindy, the informant's girlfriend who was hidden at the time of the murder, is deemed too unreliable to put Crisp up for a permanent prison charge as she changes her mind about testifying, so Rachel Myatt has to be found and persuaded to testify. Kimble, accompanied by Detective Phoebe O'Hara (Pamela Reed), a former teacher, go undercover in Astoria, Oregon, to find Crisp's ex-wife Rachel. It is believed that Rachel stole millions of dollars from Crisp before fleeing. The detectives plan to offer her a deal to testify against Cullen in exchange for immunity. O'Hara is to act as the substitute teacher in the son's kindergarten class at Astoria Elementary School, while Kimble is to discover the identity of the mother. Unfortunately, O'Hara, who is hypoglycemic, falls ill with a terrible case of stomach flu at the last moment, so Kimble takes the teacher's job. The school principal, Miss Schlowski (Linda Hunt), is suspicious, but Kimble adapts progressively to his new status even though he has no formal teaching experience. Using his pet ferret as a class mascot, his police training as a model for structure of the classes, and positive reinforcement, he becomes a much-admired and cherished figure to the children. In turn, Kimble begins to love his cover job and his young charges, to the point where he personally deals with a case of child abuse. He first speaks to the cowardly mother and tells her to warn her husband that he will press charges if he abuses their child again, and when the father takes no notice, Kimble assaults him in front of some students, finally winning Miss Schlowski's favor. Mike Brady then needs to select a new vice president, which he decides it should be his wife. He goes before congress asking for a vote, where the speaker of the house says, "You cannot just call for a vote, the vice president has very real responsibilities and cannot vote unless he sees something to prove she can do it." Carol then breaks out in song along with the rest of the family, convincing congress to vote for her. As Mike Brady is walking to the oval office different departments come to him with negative scores asking for more money or negligible increases asking for money, with which he replies, "Not good enough" including when his youngest daughter asks for him to sign her report card, although approving the congress's new budget plan. Veronica, the liaison to the American public pulls the speaker of the house into a separate room, saying, "Can you believe him, he just approved your budget, he's not taking any credit, and he's of to much integrity, how did he get to the highest office, you should be president." A side plot is Peter breaking a priceless Ming vase, and trying to get out of it by gluing it back together. Peter really wants to go to a camp, but feels if he tells the truth he won't be able to go. The vase is used during a diner party with dignitaries across the world, but ends up leaking all over them. Peter's siblings come up with the plan of all of them confessing, hoping to fool/confuse Mike Brady into not knowing who actually broke it. Mike thinking about it logically though realized Peter was the only one not to confess thereby showing his own guilt. Mike coming up with the consequence of punishing the other children forcing Peter into a guilt trip to confess his own guilt, ultimately succeeding. One of Kimble's students is a boy named Dominic. Kimble becomes fond of Dominic's mother, Joyce Palmieri (Penelope Ann Miller), who also works at the school. Joyce, like many other of the students' mothers, is estranged from her husband, so that she will not speak of him. This raises Kimble's suspicions. In a series of conversations with the gradually more trusting Joyce, Kimble slowly deduces that she has to be Rachel Crisp and that Dominic is Crisp's son. O'Hara has been posing as Kimble's sister and agrees with his deductions. Joyce reveals that she never stole any of Crisp's money: it was a lie he told to incite the underworld to find her for him. Veronica, Greg's crush is later to be found as an agent of an elitist organization who's mission is seizing power for herself and the speaker of the house. They both devise a plan to ruin the presidents image, and therefore presidency The first plan consisting of Veronica seducing Greg into divulging crude or malevolent information, on Mike or the family, fails, but the youngest daughter does give information regarding a questionable relationship between Mike Brady and a woman from his past; Carol is accused of rebellious behavior from protesting to keep a park; Marcia is accused of being promiscuous because of a fictional erotic encounter with Desi Arnaz Jr. written in her diary; Greg accused of under age smoking because of a cigaret container found in his coat, he had switched with another boy; Peter accused of bribery for getting a better grade after calling his teacher great; Jan accused of cheating for getting a better grade on an essay than she was supposed to; and Alice accused of drugging the food so the Bradys stay happy all the time. Although this plan garners significant news coverage its is by no means to impeach a president, in which they devise a second plan in order to seize power. The second plan is to trick the president into addressing the public that a world ending asteroid is about to hit earth. They succeed by switching a report from NASA regarding data from the Trailblazer 1 space probe -a fictional space probe- with Peter's science project about the asteroid that hit earth causing the largest scale extinction on earth. Meanwhile, back in California, Cindy dies after using spiked cocaine provided by Crisp's mother, Eleanor Crisp (Carroll Baker). The case is dismissed because the prosecution has no other evidence. Crisp is freed from prison and immediately heads to Astoria, where he and his mother immediately begin looking for the child on the information from the informant. They identify Crisp's ex-wife and Crisp starts a fire in the school in order to grab his son in the chaos, but he is seen. Crisp takes his own son hostage when Kimble confronts him, but Crisp is bitten by the ferret (who Dominic had rescued at the sound of the fire alarm) and Dominic wriggles free. Crisp shoots Kimble in the knee and Kimble kills Crisp before he can hurt Dominic. Noticing that O'Hara is trying to help Kimble in the apprehension of her son, Eleanor runs over O'Hara with her rental car. She ventures into the school and shoots Kimble in the shoulder, but then discovers her dead son. Before she can shoot Kimble again and kill him, O'Hara arrives and knocks her unconscious with a baseball bat. Crisp's mother is arrested, while the unconscious Kimble (much to the sadness of the children) is hospitalized. During Kimble's recovery, O'Hara and her chef boyfriend announce their engagement, inviting him to the wedding. After Kimble recovers, he retires from the police force and returns to teaching at the school. The kids are very happy to see him, and Joyce comes into the classroom and kisses him in front of all of the kids. This plan also succeeds and Mike address the public telling them he received a report from NASA that confirms a massive meteor is on an intersect course and will cause global devastation. The Bradys are then transported to a secret bunker underneath the White House that will protect them from the ensuing danger. The Speaker of the House then seizes the opportunity by to take power by calling an official press conference as acting president and saying, "There is no danger, or emergency. The president is incompetent, and couldn't tell the difference between a high school science project, and a sophisticated aeronautical diagram." Then asks the public to ask for an impeachment of the president. Meanwhile the Bradys find out from the Cindy -the youngest daughter- that she overheard the Speaker of the House and Veronica taking about their plan while underneath a table in the room Veronica pulled the Speaker of the House into. Mike realizes what happened and breaks out of the vault just as the Speaker of the House is encouraging the public to call for vote. Mike then asks Cindy to tell the press what she heard the Speaker of the House say, to which she somehow tells the story of her seeing the Speaker of the House switching the homework and the report. Mike then address the public saying they deserve to know the truth, and goes on to start telling the story of the lottery ticket and how he got to be president. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Detective John Kimble: A tough Austrian street cop who's forced to take an undercover assignment as a Kindergarten teacher. The main protagonist. *Penelope Ann Miller as Joyce Palmieri / Rachel Myatt Crisp: A teacher whom Kimble falls for but who is also Crisp's ex-wife. *Pamela Reed as Detective Phoebe O'Hara: Kimble's partner who gets food poisoning, forcing him to cover for her on the assignment. She briefly poses as Kimble's sister, "Ursula Kimble". *Linda Hunt as Miss Schlowski: The school's strict principal. Though initially suspicious of Kimble, she eventually grows to respect him when he assaults Zach's universally-disliked abusive father. *Richard Tyson as Cullen Crisp, Sr.: A vicious drug dealer who is searching for Joyce and especially Dominic, respectively his ex-wife and son. The main antagonist. *Carroll Baker as Eleanor Crisp: Crisp's overbearing mother. The secondary antagonist. *Christian and Joseph Cousins as Dominic Palmieri / Cullen Crisp, Jr.: Joyce and Crisp's son who becomes close to Kimble. *Justin Page as Zach Sullivan: A shy student in the class and the first one who Kimble suspects is Crisp's son, though he later learns that his mother is still married to his father and they are dealing with domestic violence. As a policeman with a hatred for injustice, Kimble later assaults Zach's father, whom he knows the law cannot touch easily, and berates his mother for her cowardice to protect Zach. *Cathy Moriarty as Jillian *Ben Diskin as Sylvester, Jillian's son *Miko Hughes as the child of an OB/GYN father *Sarah Rose Karr as Emma, one of Kimble's students. *Richard Portnow as Captain Salazar, Kimble and O'Hara's boss. *Tom Kurlander as Danny: A criminal who gives Crisp information on his family but is later shot to be kept silent. *Alix Koromzay as Cindy: She witnesses Danny's killing and becomes a state witness, but she is killed by Eleanor. *Bob Nelson as Henry Shoop: O'Hara's fiancee. *Tom Dugan as Crisp's lawyer *Emily Eby as Julie *Odette Yustman as Rosa *Angela Bassett as Flight Attendant *Jason Reitman as Boy kissing Girl *Chicago White Sox relief pitcher Brian Bruney was an extra in the film. He was 8 years old at the time. *Bill Murray, Patrick Swayze & Danny DeVito were all approached to play the role of John Kimble. *Gary Cole .... President of the United States Mike Brady *Shelley Long .... Vice President of the United States Carol Brady *Tannis Burnett .... Alice Nelson *Chad Doreck .... Greg Brady *Autumn Reeser .... Marcia Brady *Blake Foster .... Peter Brady *Ashley Drane .... Jan Brady *Max Morrow .... Bobby Brady *Sofia Vassilieva .... Cindy Brady *Alex Appel .... Summer *Daniel Fathers .... Priest *Timm Zemanek .... NASA Advisor *Denis Akiyama ... Hopeful Man *Don Allison ... Sen. Thurbright *Jordy Benattar ... Annie (Girl with Cat) *Marcia Bennett ... Secretary of H & H Services *Patricia Carroll Brown ... Maid *Noah Danby ... Secret Service Agent #2 *Oliver Dennis ... Secretary of Treasury *Ferne Downey ... Press Secretary *Dan Duran ... Martin *John Evans[disambiguation needed ] ... Prisoner *Barry Flatman ... News Reporter *Victoria Fodor ... Lottery Woman *Howard Hoover ... Agent Parker *Jai Jai Jones ... Tour Leader *Jef Mallory ... Graham *Marty Moreau ... Walt - Military Guard *Dave Nichols ... President Lawrence Ivor Randolph *Reagan Pasternak .... Veronica Dotwebb *Joshua Peace ... Secret Service Agent #1 *Arnold Pinnock ... Howard Katanga *Tim Post ... Secretary of Defence Category:1990 & 2002 films Category:F.Y.E Category:DeviantART